gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des épisodes
Voici la liste des épisodes de la série Glee, dans l'ordre de diffusion. Saison 1 #L'effet Glee (Pilot) #Tout le monde adore le disco (Showmance) #Les Acafellas (Acafellas) #Droit au but (Preggers) #Le talent n'a pas d'âge (The Rhodes Not Taken) #Vitamine D (Vitamin D) #Minorité report (Throwdown) #Que la honte soit avec toi (Mash-Up) #Les chaises musicales (Wheels) #La musique adoucit les moeurs (Ballad) #De la poudre aux cheveux (Hairography) #Promotion matelas (Mattress) #Tragédie en sous-sol (Sectionals) #Fuis moi, je te suis (Hell-O) #La puissance de Madonna (The Power of Madonna) #Home Sweet Home (Home) #La mauvaise réputation (Bad Reputation) #Trouver sa voix (Laryngitis) #Le misérable (Dream on) #Complètement Gaga (Theatricality) #Funk (Funk) #Rhapsodie (Journey) Saison 2 #Objectif New York (Audition) #Toxic (Britney/Brittany) #Le Croque-Messie (Grilled Cheesus) #Duels de duos (Duets) #Le Rocky Horror Glee (Rocky Horror Glee Show) #Premiers baisers (Never Been Kissed) #Chantons sous la pluie (The Substitute) #Mariages (Furt) #Désaccords majeurs (Special Education) #Un miracle de Noël (A Very Glee Christmas) #Le camp des zombies (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) #Les chansons d'amour (Silly Love Songs) #Come-Back (Comeback) #Bonjour ivresse (Blame It On The Alcohol) #Sexy (Sexy) #Sur un air original (Original Song) #La ligue des bourreaux (A Night of Neglect) #Être ou ne paraître (Born This Way) #Rumeurs (Rumors) #La reine de la promo (The Prom Queen) #Quatre solos et un enterrement (Funeral) #Les lumières de Broadway (New York) Saison 3 #Opération : Piano violet (The Purple Piano Project) #Je suis une licorne (I Am Unicorn) #Fausses notes (Asian F) #Le leprechaun (Pot O'Gold) #La première fois (The First Time) #Même pas mal (Mash-Off) #Une fille avec une fille (I Kissed A Girl) #La jeunesse est un art (Hold On To Sixteen) #Un Noël en noir et blanc (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) #Veux-tu m'épouser ? (Yes/No) #Michael (Michael) #Le prof d'espagnol (The Spanish Teacher) #Joyeuse Saint-Valentin (Heart) #Ce que la vie nous réserve (On My Way) #Dans l'ombre de son frère (Big Brother) #Une orientation très disco (Saturday Night Glee-ver) #On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un (Dance With Somebody) #Saisir sa chance (Choke) #Balosaurus (Prom-asaurus) #Tous uniques (Props) #A nous les Nationales ! (Nationals) #Comment se dire adieu ... (Goodbye) Saison 4 #La nouvelle Rachel (The New Rachel) #Britney 2.0 (Britney 2.0) #Fashion in the City (Makeover) #Nos premiers émois (The Break-Up) #Le rôle de sa vie (The Role You Were Born to Play) #Glease (Glease) #Duels de super-héros (Dynamic Duets) #Thanksgiving orphelin (Thanksgiving) #Le chant du cygne (Swan Song) #Glee, Actually (Glee, Actually) #La soirée Sadie Hawkins (Sadie Hawkins) #Mise à nu (Naked) #Diva (Diva) #Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... (I Do) #Comme au cinéma (Girls (and Boys) on Film) #Affrontements (Feud) #Plaisirs coupables (Guilty Pleasures) #Dernière chance (Shooting Star) #Le droit de rêver (Sweet Dreams) #Blackout (Lights Out) #Fantas-stevie-que (Wonder-Ful) #Tout ou rien (All or Nothing) Saison 5 #All You Need Is Love (Love Love Love) #Let It Be (Tina in the Sky With Diamonds) #Requiem (The Quarterback) #Une Katy ou une Gaga (A Katy or a Gaga) #Rébellion (The End of Twerk) #Futur imparfait (Movin' Out) #Le marionnettiste (Puppet Master) #Un Noël oublié (Previously Unaired Christmas) #Meilleurs ennemis (Frenemies) #Trio (Trio) #La cité des anges (City of Angels) #La fin d'une époque (1ère partie) (100) #La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) (New Directions) #New York New York (New New York) #Un héros ordinaire (Bash) #No sex in the city (Tested) #Une étoile est née (Opening Night) #Le plan B (The Back-Up Plan) #Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs (Old Dog, New Tricks) #Le Rachel Berry Show (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Saison 6 #La loose (Loser Like Me) #Retour au bercail (Homecoming) #Les combinaisons dangereuses (Jagged Little Tapestry) #Vengeances en séries (1/2) (The Hurt Locker, Part One) #Vengeances en séries (2/2) (The Hurt Locker, Part Two) #Mentors tout-terrain (What The World Needs Now) #Transitions (Transitioning) #Les mariages (A Wedding) #Le tyran à paillettes (Child Star) #Grandeur et décadence de Sue Sylvester (The Rise And Fall Of Sue Sylvester) #L'âme du Glee Club (We Built This Glee Club) #2009 (2009) #Le rêve devient réalité (Dreams Come True) Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6